


Two Sketches of Attolia

by attackfish



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Art, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sketches of Attolia in various company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sketches of Attolia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



As much as the queen of Attolia enjoys it when her husband gives her gifts she does always worry that the first time anyone sees them that they will recognize them and tell her they belong to Lady So-and-So.  This is especially true when he gives her earrings.  It hasn't happened yet, mind.  She also wishes he wouldn't wake her up in the wee small hours of the morning to give them to her, but oh well. 

My requester mentioned they would like to see Gen either enjoying jewelry himself, or giving it to soneone else, and so I used that request as an excuse to draw him and Irene in bed together, sharing a clandestine moment, with Gen giving Irene earrings and loving each other.  The second picture isn't in response to any of my requester's prompts, it's just an extra, a pair of locket portraits of the queens of Eddis and Attolia at the ages they took their thrones.

 

  



End file.
